Good bye doesn't always mean good bye
by ShiShi Hineko
Summary: Sunako decides she has had enough and decides to leave at the end of their first year. Because the boys failed at makeing Sunako into a lady, the land lady kicks them out and they go their seperate ways untill 2 years later! Sun & Kyo! Full summary inside
1. Prologue

This is my first WallFlower fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wallflower, Perfect Girl Evolution. I wish I did cuz that would mean I was rich. But checking my wallet it's clear I don't. TT

**Summary:** Sunako decides she has had enough. She won't take it any more and decides to leave at the end of their first year. Because the boys failed in their attempts to make Sunako into a lady, the land lady kicks them out and they return home and go their separate ways till a mysterious phone call brings them together again at the very same mansion two years later. Why are they there and will they finally get their free rent or are they in store for more than they bargained for?

* * *

**Prologue**

"I've had enough, I'm leaving!" screamed the chibi Sunako as she slammed her door to her dark sanctuary ignoring the pounding that fallowed. She pulled out a large black suitcase from somewhere in the black abyss and threw it on her bed angrily. She then flung open the drawers of her dresser and tore the clothing out throwing everything in the large suitcase. She packed it in, tears streaming down her face which she hasted to wipe away in frustration.

"Come out here! You are going to be a friken lady and you are going to like it!" Kyohei yelled from outside her door pounding furiously. "What are you so damn afraid of? Stop hiding and face reality...Fine Stay in there! Rot Away! See if I care!"

She ignored him and was packing all her personal essentials into the cramped space left in her luggage. She slammed the lid down hard and screamed in aggravation when it wouldn't close and started jumping up and down on it yelling. "Close Dammitt, Close!" It snapped shut and locked as she plopped down on top of it clutching it crying. Then she sat up and started rocking back and forth holding her head in her hands trying to block out all the noise as she mumbled to her self. "Ugly, I don't deserve to live, not with those creatures, not with any one. Why am I even here, why do I even exist? Why? Why? Why?" Tears sprang forth with vengeance and she rocked harder, faster as her eyes fixed to the mirror on the opposite wall in terror.

Her eyes were bloodshot, tears stained her face, and her hair tangled in knots was sprawled everywhere. She just stared into the eyes of her reflection – into the eyes of the beast herself. With a scream she threw herself at the mirror in rage, claws flexed and slammed her fist into the glass shattering her reflection. Sunako's eyes fallowed the blood stained shards of glass as they dropped to the floor. She barely acknowledged the blood as her own even when she withdrew her slashed hand from the spiral of remaining glass. She just stared distantly at the distorted image of her self. "Why? Why?"

And yet she continued to stare. For hours she stood there lost to the world. Lightning lit the sky, and thunder crashed. She blinked and lowered her gaze. She slowly turned to the face the bed. The clock on her bedside table blazed 12:59 am. Rain pounded the manor with vengeance. The clock tolled 1 with an eerie throng. Then there was silence. By the toll of 2 she was gone.

And there laying there on the blood stained floor next to one of the jagged shards of glass was a note that read only 2 words.

"Good Bye"

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Chapter 1 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 1 Reunion

Hey everyone, Here's chapter 1. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wallflower, Perfect Girl Evolution. I wish I did cuz that would mean I was rich. But by checking my wallet it's clear I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Reunion**

Ring Ring Ring

The phone fell to the floor with a plop lost through the muffled cursing. He slit his eyes slightly into the dark, glaring at the clock flashing 3:11 am. Grumbling he reached for the floor fumbling for the unwelcome wake up call. "Ranmaru, baby what's going on" yawned a young woman as she flung her arm casually over his bare side. "What time is it?"

"To damn early" snapped Ranmaru as he reached up flipping the switch and cringing from the invasion of light. He sighed wearily and found the pestering phone, flipped it open and answered with an aggravated grunt "What in the hell is so damn imp…!"

"Ranmaru what's going on" his companion grumbled and rose up to rest on her elbow rubbing her eyes.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Ranmaru shot up strait. The impact sent his girl to the floor landing hard with a groan of protest. "Of course!" he hung up the phone still dazed in shock.

"Ranmaru? What the hell is wrong?"

"I think you should go home Amaya." Ranmaru was up out of bed and was scuffling his way towards the closet.

"What, but why baby? I thought…" Amaya was right behind him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'll call you later my sweet" he held her hands to his lips and gently kissed her palm then gave her a dashing smile.

"Oh Ranmaru," she sighed. He tilted her head back and gave her a soft kiss, smiled at her bemused look and helped her collect her cloths.

"I'll call a cab," She suggested as she dressed. "What are you doing?" she asked as he rummaged through his drawers.

"Packing"

**Next Day**

"Ladies and Gentlemen please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts. We expect to land at Tokyo Airport in 15minutes. Again thank you for flying with OceanShores Air Line. Hope you have enjoyed your flight with us today." ……………………..

"Thank you for flying, Thank you, Thank…." greeted one of many terminal employees.

"Hey girl did you see the hotty that came off the American flight?!" A girl squealed in delight to a group of gabbling girls. "Oh! There he is!" She pointed towards the information desk with a shriek of delight blended with her friends.

"Could you, such a fine young employee, arrange for my bags to be delivered to this address?" Ranmaru smiled elegantly at the swooning woman behind the desk as he handed her the address.

"O-of course! I'll take care of the honor personally" The girl hasted with a big smile a blush staining her delicate features.

"Thank you mademoiselle" He bowed and took her hand in his kissing it gently, smiled and sauntered from the desk making his way politely through the large crowd gathered of new love struck fan girls. He smiled with elegance and bowed as his chauffer opened the car door for him "Till we meet again my radiant beauties."

"Oh my god no don't leave us here"

"Come back love!"

"Take me with you!"

The girls' shouted vows of love and cherishes were lost to the roar of the vehicle as it sped out of the airport lot. Some of the more enthusiastic and determined gave to the fruitless chase but were left behind in their overwhelming transparent distress and tears.

"Destination Morri-Samma?" the driver asked his young employer.

"Café de Roze," Ranmaru sighed as he gazed out the window. He stared out the window in daze. How long had it been? Had it really only been 2 years since that day? He chuckled as memories began to flood his thoughts. Memories that had been thought to have been long forgotten.

"Sir we have arrived. Shall I wait?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll call if I require your services again." Ranmaru looked over the quaint café with awe. It hadn't changedHe smiled and walked in and with a few words to the flustered hostess easily arranged to be seated at his familiar table. He ignored the admiring stares from all the ladies. Being such a ladies man he had become accustomed to such attention. He was then approached clumsily by a giddy waitress.

"Can I take your order Sir," she smiled with big eyes sparkling.

"But of course" he replied with a smile and flip of his crimson hair. "I'll have the specialty." She's blushed redder then his hair and fainted away. He chuckled.

"You always were a ladies man, Ranmaru," fluttered a cheery voice. Ranmaru looked up to come face to face with the smiling boy leaning over him.

"You haven't changed a bit Yuki, cheerful as always." He replied returning the contagious smile and motioned for his friend to join him with a nod of his head and a smile. Yuki with out hesitation accommodated and sat down across from him. Both were smiling and laughed joyfully.

"Don't you ever get tired of that?" Yuki queried.

"Of what" Ranmaru then glanced in the direction Yuki was looking, to find the waitress still passed out on the floor. "What can I say I just have that affect on women" he smirked with an arrogant shrug. Yuki just rolled his eyes.

"So she called you too?" He then piped up. Ranmaru nodded watching as the manager awakened the waitress and was trying to bring her to her senses.

**That Afternoon**

The car came to a stop in front of the mansion and the side door opened. Glancing down and making note of his place he closed his book with a soft pat and put it away. He exited the car and stood as his driver rushed with the baggage.

Amazing how little changed. He looked up at the huge building before him wondering if they too would comeHe checked his watch and sighed when it read only 2:30pm. He was early – too early.He stretched and then looked and realized his driver had finished his task. His luggage was now neatly and orderly lined stacked at his side. "That's all, thank you" he nodded to his driver who bowed respectfully and then drove away.

After a few minutes of dazed thought he ran his fingers through his ebony hair and reached up to take hold of the oversized knocker, lifted but stopped at the sound of screeching breaks behind him.

The motorcycle came to a sudden halt in the driveway, the sound made him wince. Two people dismounted the dangerously savage machine. He drew a sharp breath when the driver removed his helmet, then burst out laughing.

"Surprised me too" laughed Ranmaru as he removed his helmet too.

"I couldn't resist when I saw it. Wanna ride Takenaga?" Yuki beamed.

"Think I'll pass. You'll have to ask Kyohei. I'm sure he'll be more then happy to take a ride." Takenaga laughed harder.

"Damn, it's good to laugh with you guy's like this again" Yuki smiled and they all nodded in harmony. "How have you been anyways? Sorry didn't write and stuff."

"Not like we did so don't beat yourself up over it" Ranmaru threw his arm around Yuki's neck and scuffled his hair "Been in America fallowing up on the family business when I haven't been at the University."

"I was studying abroad. Traveled a bit here and there" Takenaga explained. "I studied numerous other cultures and traditions. It was very fascinating."

"Wow you guys sound like you had such a great time," Yuki jumped in envy.

"What have you been up to Yuki?" Ranmaru asked "You must have done something other than buy a motorcycle."

"Just college, my mom shipped me off to live with my dad for the year." Yuki shrugged "Kyohei here yet?"

"No but I assume he got the same offer we all did. I can't imagine he'd turn it down." Takenaga sighed knowingly. They all nodded.

"What wrong with that. I don't see any of you refusing the offer" snickered a blond as he rounded the corner of the mansion.

"Where'd you come from Kyohei?"

"Got here a couple hours ago. Shut up tight" He said pointing to the house over his shoulder. The mansion stood proud as it did all those years ago, freshly painted it shined in the high sun. The gardens glistened under the suns kiss and had been well attended. It was as glorious as the first day they arrived 3 years previous. The 4 boys stood in awe looking at one another and then back to the house. Peaceful……

"I wonder why the land lady isn't here…" Yuki mumbled to himself and looked around.

"You know her as well as us. She likes a big entrance" laughed Kyohei. The other nodded in unison causing uproar of laughter.

* * *

Wow what can that land lady be up to? Chapter 2 will be us as soon as possible. I hope to have atleast one update a month if not two. 


	3. Chapter 2 Chaos

Hey everyone, Here's chapter 2 Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wallflower, Perfect Girl Evolution. I wish I did cuz that would mean I was rich. But by checking my wallet it's clear I don't.

* * *

_Chapter 1 Flashback_

_The mansion stood proud as it did all those years ago, freshly painted it shined in the high sun. The gardens glistened under the suns kiss and had been well attended. It was as glorious as the first day they arrived 3 years previous. The 4 boys stood in awe looking at one another and then back to the house. Peaceful……_

"_I wonder why the land lady isn't here…" Yuki mumbled to himself and looked around._

"_You know her as well as us. She likes a big entrance" laughed Kyohei. The other nodded in unison causing uproar of laughter. _

* * *

**Chapter 2 Chaos**

"Well I guess we wait" stated Takenaga glancing down at his watch. They all sighed knowing there was no other choice and settled themselves on the grand stone step entry. Chatter turned to more laughter as they recalled pass memories and rekindled old friendships.

Lost in their chatter they didn't even notice the two young women approach. They stood side by side. The taller of the two was beauty beyond words and was so slender with a figure and girl would die to have. Her dark raven hair was twisted casually into a simple clip strands spreading down to frame her soft angelic completion contrasting beautifully to her deep rich and somewhat mysterious violet eyes. Although her hair was clipped it still fell down to sway gracefully at her mid back. Her attire was simple but not without style. She wore a deep violet sleeveless turtleneck with a simple black ribbon tying around her slender waist over the thick material and a pair of slightly flared black clean cut pants ending above her practical inch heels. Her expression showed no emotion as she rested her hand on her companion's delicate shoulder in an air of complete confidence.

Her companion was almost the complete dichotomy as she barely reached the raven's shoulder in height. Her golden locks were pinned high on her crown in perfection glittering in the sun with only a few curls to frame her delicate features. The dress she wore was made of a rich cream silk embroidered by a fine eye ending just below her delicate knees in a frail blue lace identical to that around her wrists and regal neck. Her figure was petite and fragile and her eyes were the clearest of crystal blue full of innocence showing gloriously against her flawless complexion. On first impression she could only be described to have the sheer beauty of a princess and the delicacy of a spring flower; yet, those same stunning crystal blue eyes were faded and distant. She held her self in which she hoped was a proud and dignified air yet trembled under the Raven's gentle touch.

"What are you doing here? This is private property," state the raven haired girl in a no-nonsense tone. "I suggestion you leave at once." She inwardly winced as recognition struck. She knew these boys. They looked at her shining it the same sheer brilliance of light she remembered. This time she wouldn't be so easily succumbed.

"Ah what lovely mademoiselles," Ranmaru had somehow found his way to the two women, and took the Raven's hand in his own placing a gentle kiss upon it. He then smiled handsomely at her friend who immediately felt her self flush and looked away to hide her embarrassment.

"You are trespassing," the raven stated again flatly as she removed her hand from his grasp. Ranmaru stood perplexed. How could his charm have not worked? "I will call security if you do not leave immediately!"

"We were invited by the land lady madam" Takenaga explained and bowed in respect.

"Yah that's right. We mean no harm miss," Yuki hasted arms raised waving frantically. Kyohei just stood leaning against the wall watching. That is, he was watching at a certain raven hair beauty. He held no shame for staring. She captivated him. Those eyes…. She was so confident, so bold, and beautiful obviously, but what really impressed him was that she didn't fall for that sappy romance act of Ranmaru. She flat out ignored him and seemed annoyed at his very presence. Looks didn't matter to her. She looked past appearance and wasn't one to be fooled. Yes she was different, different was good.

He finally tore his gaze from her and took in the situation. Ranmaru was trying another one of his many tricks to gain her attention, which for some odd reason struck a nerve, but he couldn't help but smirk when she glared slightly and turned from the attention. Seemed Raven had a bit of spark behind her regal facade. Yuki looked like he was about to go though interrogation for murder the way he carried on with his arms above his head frantically trying to explain. Takenaga was using reason and was the calmest as he tried to gain enough attention to straiten the matter out.

Then he settled his gaze on to the young girl. She was also very pretty but wasn't his type. She was too sophisticated. The type who was use to and expected the comforts money provided. But she also looked frightened. It's no surprise, she was raised in structure and wasn't used to this kind of commotion. She was certainly uncomfortable for she was half hiding behind the raven head beauty. She must have been the one the land lady had mentioned. She looked like a porcelain doll and just as fragile. He was suddenly feeling like a big brother wanting to protect his delicate little sister. He inwardly laughed. What did he know about family and siblings?

Raven was taking it all in stride. She didn't look worried, confused, no she looked flat bored. Her expression was bland and stoic. She glanced to the side and her eyes met his. She simply stared, a subtle question in her eyes for the briefest moment. He assumed because she realized he had been watching her. He didn't know what to make of that so he simply stared back. There was no tension between their gaze, they just stood there staring into one another's eyes. He was trying to find any emotion but found none. She was wondering if he recognized her. But she didn't give away a single thought; her expression could have been written in stone. Takenaga was trying to gain her attention and the young blond took hold of her arm hiding from the chaos. She ignored both. He smiled and winked which must have awoken her from where ever her mind had taken her hostage and she raised a questioning brow before turning back to ask Takenaga to repeat his question.

She was worried that Kyohei had recognized her but decided to brush off the feeling. He was just behaving like all the other detestable men that had so blatantly shown their appreciation of her appearance. Yes he was no different. How shallow the world of the light was. She has never regretted her transition to the light and even found it had its benefits but was still disgusted by which one is accepted or judged: wealth, title, appearance. It was shallow and petty. She may live among them but she will never be one of them.

"I'm sorry you asked me a question?" she asked snapping out of her stupor.

"Yes, may I ask which of you is Ms. Masumi Tomi?" Takenaga asked looking both over with a glance. The blond's head shot up in surprise but said nothing.

"How do you know of Masumi-chan?" the raven asked slightly relieved they obviously didn't recognize her. She felt her friend tighten the grip on her arm and patted her shoulder in reassurance.

Kyohei lazily stood and walked over to stand beside his friends. In unison they stated firmly "We're her body guards."

* * *

Hope you all liked it. I'll have chapter 3 up as soon as possible. Till then . 


	4. Chapter 3 Scares

Hey everyone, Here's chapter 3 Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wallflower, Perfect Girl Evolution. I wish I did cuz that would mean I was rich. But by checking my wallet it's clear I don't.

* * *

_Chapter 2 – Flash Back_

"_I'm sorry you asked me a question?" she asked snapping out of her stupor. _

"_Yes, may I ask which of you is Masumi Tomi?" Takenaga asked looking both over with a glance. The blond's head shot up in surprise but said nothing. _

"_How do you know of Masumi-chan?" the raven asked slightly relieved they obviously didn't recognize her. She felt her friend tighten the grip on her arm and patted her shoulder in reassurance._

_Kyohei lazily stood and walked over to stand beside his friends. In unison they stated firmly "We're her body guards." _

**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Scares**

Masumi's blue eyes lit up in shock and she pressed tighter to the raven hair girl at her side holding a death grip on her arm. "I-I don't u-understand…I." The raven look down at her friend and then up at the boys and glared. She put her hand over the grasp on her arm.

"What do you mean her body guards? Who hired you?" she asked skeptical though she had a sneaking suspicion of who was behind this headache. She again glanced down at her friend and became aggravated over her distress. "Explain or leave."

"The land lady wished to see to Ms Tomi's safety while she would be living here." Takenaga explained.

"And then how would you 4 fit into the equation?" The raven smirked. She glanced over each of them and rolled her eyes. These 4 incompetents couldn't see to their own protection let alone someone else's.

Kyohei snapped and was the first to yell that day "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Masumi cringed fueling the raven's agitation. She counted to ten to calm her temper and replied in a low but firm voice "You shouldn't yell in a lady's presence sir and would do well to remember that." Her expression was chillingly calm as she instructed him on what was proper etiquette, the irony.

Before Kyohei could retort Takenaga spoke up. "We apologize for his behavior; he tends to be overly expressive. We assure you he did not mean to offend you."

"The hell I didn't!" Kyohei muttered under his breath. Takenaga elbowed his side in return.

"Behave!" he whispered angrily.

Yuki and Ranmaru looked back and forth between the two groups. Kyohei and Takenaga were now both in argument and were shouting in no time. They looked over at Masumi who was cringing at the raven's side with every shout. Raven was silent though it was apparent she was angry. Her glare could burn one to ashes. She was obviously making quite an attempt to hold her temper most likely out of concern for her friend. It was evident that this was going to be a long, long day and it was just getting started. Yuki decided it was up to him to end the argument. How he had no idea, but he knew he had to try.

"Umm… Kyohei I think you should calm down" he reasoned edging cautiously towards the two. Kyohei turned and let out a punch. Masumi gasped letting go of raven to cover her eyes. Kyohei wasn't going to hit Yuki. He would have purposely missed but damn she was quick. A blink and you would have missed it but there stood Raven standing in front of Yuki, Kyohei's fist grasped in her own. She was glaring and he just stared in shock at his fist in hers.

She squeezed his fist surprising him with her strength. "And is this how you plan to protect her?" She shouted at the top of her lungs face flushed in anger then closed her eyes briefly forcing herself to calm. Everyone had frozen and all eyes were on her. Masumi stared as if she had never seen the raven before in her life. She had never seen her lose her temper such as that before. It was silent for what seemed like hours but was only just a few short minutes until in a chillingly low voice the raven spoke "You're detestable." With that she released him and walked back to her friend's side protectively. "Leave, your services are not required."

With that she dismissed them from her mind, picked up Masumi's satchel that had been resting on the floor behind her and then grabbed her own. She nodded to Masumi and headed to the front door. Her friend's eyes widened and had to almost run to catch up to her friend. She settled into a submissive walk behind the raven and stopped as they reached the regal towering entrance. The 4 boys were still reeled in shock. Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki were staring up at them while Kyohei still stared strait ahead where she had blocked his punch….HIS punch. How the hell did she do that?

Instead of knocking the raven walked to the side window and picked up one of the many potted plants decorating the window sill. Under it she removed a small house key and then returned the plant to its place and walking back to the door, inserted the key. With a twist of her wrist the door unlocked and she opened it wide.

A groan sounded down in the driveway and she turned. The culprit was Yuki. "You mean that whole time we waited out here in the heat there was a key!" The boys then laughed at their own stupidity.

"What are you still doing here? I thought I ordered you to leave" the raven stated.

"We were hired by the land lady. I'm afraid you don't have that authority" Kyohei smirked. "We aren't going anywhere."

"Then I suggest you clean up your attitude. As long as you live under this roof you'll live by my rules" she stated firmly, picked up their luggage, and entered the grand mansion fallowed closely by Masumi. The boys lingered on the steps by their own baggage.

"She's got to be joking if she thinks I'm going to fallow anything thing she says" Kyohei muttered with a glare as he leaned against the stone wall. _And to think I thought she was beautiful…but no she had to be like every other damn female. Demanding and annoying! Give them an inch and they'll walk all over you. Well not me. _Kyohei sighed gruffly. _Damn!_

"The landlady only mentioned Ms. Tomi," Takenaga spoke in realization. The others nodded.

"This is going to be interesting," Ranmaru smiled mischievously.

"No hitting on your roommates Ranmaru!" Takenaga warned with a glare. Ranmaru glared back.

"What a waste" He then smiled to himself as he watched the two young pretties disappear into the mansion. The others rolled their eyes.

"That girl is tough" Yuki piped in pointing over his shoulder towards the entry.

"Who Raven?" Kyohei followed the path Yuki pointed and looked up at the opened doors.

"Agreed, not many can block one of Kyohei's punches. She's got guts," Takenaga observed. Kyohei grunted and looked away.

They continued to discuss their new mysterious roommates when Masumi let out an ear shattering scream. Like lightning they bolted up the stairs bursting into the grand hall. Kyohei reached the door first fully prepared to defend his raven and her friend. After a moment it registered in his mind that there was no threat. He straitened and looked around in the darkness to try to find the danger but could find none. Then the others reached his side. "W-what happened? What's wrong?" Takenaga questioned anxiously. He too glanced quickly around the hall but couldn't find any intruder or any other threat.

Raven stood calmly and glanced flatly over her shoulder to them. Masumi was clamped to her side arms around her waist face hidden in the crook of the raven's shoulder. Raven quietly rested her arm across her friend's shoulders and then she sighed nodding her head over to the right of the hall where a rat disappeared into the wall. The others sighed in relief.

"It's okay Masumi-chan, he's gone" Yuki smiled cheerfully and patted her back.

"This place is a mess," groaned Kyohei as he squinted into the dark and dust. The hall was crusted with dirt, the once elegant wall paper was now stained and wilted, the furniture rotted beyond repair. He then looked at his side to find a shattered mirror and grimaced immediately averting his gaze to look at the ceiling now littered with cobwebs and grime. "Yuck this place doesn't look like it's been cleaned since we left."

Raven rolled her eyes patting Masumi's shoulder, who by now, had calmed down and was only clutching her arm instead and looking around worriedly. "It's just dirt Kyohei, it wont bite you" she smirked. He glared at her through the darkness.

Yuki then flipped the light switch…nothing happened. He tried again – still nothing.

"Maybe it's the breaker," Takenaga suggested. Raven nodded in agreement and motioned for Yuki to come over. He fumbled his way to her side and she pried Masumi from her side. Masumi's eyes flew to the Raven in worry.

"Watch her for a minute," she asked gently and started to walk away before Ranmaru caught her eye as he smiled and started for Masumi's side. "And keep the romantics away from her." With that she turned a felt her way to a nearby door and left the room. After a few minutes she came back with a flashlight. After testing it she threw it to Kyohei. "Catch!"

He looked at the flashlight in his hand and turned it in on cascading a small beam into the huge darkness. "What's this for?"

"So you can see on your way down to check the breaker," she answered.

"Hell! Why me?" Kyohei yelled.

"If you're scarred give it back and I'll go check the damn breaker." The Raven snapped.

"Damn" Kyohei muttered and with a grunt started down the hallway casting the rest in darkness once more. Raven started to make her way down the hall.

"Where are you going? We should stick together," called Yuki after her.

She continued to the end of the long hall and pulled back the dirt packed curtains casting a cloud of dust causing her to sneeze. Light spilled through the window and she struggled as she forced the stubborn window open. She took a deep breath of fresh air and turned to walk back to the group.

"Good idea. Let's split up and open all the windows. That should at least air the place out," Takenaga suggested. They all nodded in agreement but the Raven who rolled her eyes.

"I'll go with Masumi" Ranmaru eagerly volunteered as he slipped an arm around her waist and gave a small squeeze and smile. She blushed as she stared up at him in shock.

"Hand's off lover boy, Masumi why don't you go with Yuki," Raven suggested with a glare at Ranmaru who sulked.

"I resent that" he retorted.

"I resent my friend being treated like a common piece of meet" Raven snapped. He sulked more. Yuki then took Masumi's hand softly and smiled.

"Let's go into the living room and start there okay Masumi-chan?" Yuki smiled. She glanced from her hand in his, up to his eyes and back then nodded timidly. Raven gave another glance over Yuki.

"I trust you'll behave respectable Yuki," Raven confirmed.

"Of course" Yuki answered and tilted his head in confusion. Raven nodded and turned to Takenaga and Ranmaru.

"I'll open the bedroom windows. Takenaga, why don't you open the ones in the kitchen and dinning room?" It was more of an order than a suggestion but Takenaga nodded anyways.

"What about me?" Ranmaru asked.

"Wait here for Kyohei. We'll meet back here." With that they split up.

Raven was just opening the last window – the one in that oh so familiar room she used to call her sanctuary when a large crash echoed through the halls fallowed by another ear piercing scream. She froze for but a second before throwing the bedroom door open and flying down the stairs where she collided with Takenaga who was also rushing to investigate. They both pitched backward. Takenaga hit the hardwood with a groan and Raven landed in the arms of some one soft.

"Are you alright?" Ranmaru whispered with a purr into the raven's ear as he helped her gain her lost balance.

"Let go of me," She hissed. He did with a frown.

"Is everyone alright?" Yuki shouted from the end of the hallway as he and Masumi rushed forward.

"I think so," Takenaga answered with another groan as he stood brushing the dirt from his pants. "Who screamed?"

"The crash startled Masumi-chan but we're both alright" Yuki sighed in relief.

"S-sorry" Masumi whispered.

"It's okay Masumi-chan it scarred me too" comforted Yuki as he patted her shoulder.

"But then what crashed?" Ranmaru asked. They all looked from one to another. An eerie groan sounded from the end of the hall and everyone froze. A door at the opposite side of the hall squeaked as it opened slowly. A cloud of dust filled the hall and a figure emerged from the doorframe. Masumi screamed again and Yuki hastened to stand in front of her blocking her from harm. Takenaga and Ranmaru followed his lead and stood in front of the girls. The air was tense and the figure took a step closer. Masumi shut her eyes tight as she trembled. Raven stood at her side. The figure loomed tall and made a strange groaning call and instinctively the boys took a step back closer to the girls and readied their fists.

"Who are you?" Takenaga yelled. The figure didn't answer but staggered on its feet. Yuki sidestepped a few inches as Masumi opened her eyes. She looked at the figure in horror and then looked at her protectors and then her surroundings. Her dear friend stood on her left and on her right an old dust covered table with a vase. She was trapped between the two. Her eyes darted back to the figure that was getting closer. She took a deep breath to gather her wits.

The figure bent over to pick up an object off the floor and seemed to try to speak but the sound was gurgled by the dust and distance. Masumi took another deep breath flung to her right grabbed the old vase and pitched it as hard as she could. It flew right past Yuki's face as he turned and he winced as the gush of air followed. There was a crash as it hit the figure hard in its midsection. With a loud groan the figure doubled over and fell. Everyone turned then to look at her astonished. She stood panting then straitened suddenly appalled by her own behavior as she covered her mouth with her hands muffling her gasp.

"I-is it dead" she whispered in horror. Raven grinned. Takenaga cautiously approached the stranger as Yuki moved to comfort Masumi. Raven patted her back but kept her gaze on Takenaga in case he needed backup. When the figure remained still she assumed Masumi had knocked it unconscious. She smiled inwardly. She heard a gasp as she started to turn.

"My god she knocked out Kyohei!" Takenaga yelled.

* * *

Wow longest "Will only take 30 minutes" of my life. Took me forever! Hope you all liked it. I'll have chapter 4 up as soon as possible. Till then Please Review! 


End file.
